


What Happens In Vegas (Gets Splashed All Over the Internet)

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: Harlequinkradam, Community: Kradam Flashfic, Future Fic, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:02:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam meet up in Vegas between concerts . . . and wake up married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens In Vegas (Gets Splashed All Over the Internet)

**Author's Note:**

> Future!fic. Schmoop (with just a teensy bit of angst). And rimming. *g* Written for Round 3 at harlequinkradam using the prompt: _Kris Allen wakes up with a headache. And a ring on his finger. He’s not sure whether he should be horrified or patting himself on the back when he rolls over and discovers Adam Lambert in bed beside him._ Also written for kradamflashfic prompt #3: Vegas.
> 
> Written: September 10, 2011

The sun pierced into his brain when Kris opened one bleary eye. He slammed his eyelid closed and groaned. He must have been really drunk last night if he’d forgotten to pull the drapes all the way closed. A deduction further supported by the pounding of his head. Kris debated burrowing further under the covers, but he needed water (his mouth tasted like something had crawled in there and died), and aspirin, if he could remember where he’d left the bottle.

Kris threw back the covers and braced himself before cracking his eyes open. It wasn’t too bad if he kept his eyes mostly closed and didn’t look directly at the source of the brightness. Kris sat up and saw the dark head on the pillow next to his own. Adam, his brain supplied when he saw the blue highlights Adam had recently put back in.

He and Adam had shared a bed before, on several occasions, so Kris didn’t think anything of it. Even when he swung his legs over the side of the bed and realized that he was naked, Kris didn’t panic. They both must have been too drunk to realize they were removing all their clothes when they got ready for bed the night before, was all.

Kris stood up slowly, making sure the room didn’t start spinning before he began the seemingly impossible trek to the bathroom. Kris scratched absently at his belly as his brain worked to catalogue the various aches and pains he sported. In addition to the headache, his muscles ached, and he had a pleasant sort of soreness in his . . . .

Kris stumbled and caught himself on the bathroom doorframe. He glanced down at his belly and realized that the itch he’d been scratching was from come that had dried on his skin. Kris wanted to believe that he’d had a wet dream, but there was the other thing to consider. He forced his feet to carry him into the bathroom. He shut the door with a soft click and leaned back against it.

Kris closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. The only possible conclusion was that he and Adam had had sex last night. And he didn’t even remember it, a traitorous voice mocked him. Not the point, Kris told himself firmly. So not the point.

This could be bad. This could ruin their friendship if Adam was sorry it had happened. Kris flipped on the light and dove for the sink. He wet his hand under the stream of water and slapped it onto his belly, scrubbing at the evidence of their tryst, not caring that the water was cold, or that he was getting more on the floor than on his belly, and ignoring the fact that he’d bear further proof of last night until he could walk and sit without the reminder.

Kris ducked his head over the sink and splashed water on his face. He needed all his brain cells in working order if he wanted to figure out how to handle this with the least amount of freaking out. Not his, Adam’s. Adam, who still thought Kris was “100% straight” because Kris hadn’t told him otherwise, and who also didn’t know that Kris had been thinking about being less than 100% straight with Adam for some time now.

“Okay,” Kris said out loud, and then said it again because the first time hadn’t sounded too steady. He could do this.

Kris wiped wet fingers through his hair as he started at his reflection in the mirror. The breath he’d been trying to even out caught in his throat when the light glinted off something on his left hand. Kris drew his hand down to eye level and stared at the silver band on his ring finger in mounting horror. He hadn’t worn a ring on that finger since removing the cracked band that had been a perfect metaphor for his imperfect marriage. Which meant that this shiny ring was brand spanking new.

Kris tried to remember what the he–, heck had happened the night before. He remembered finishing their concert as part of Spring Fling, and the interviews. He remembered coming back to his room and finding that Adam had already snuck in. (They had planned to spend a few days together before Adam had to fly on to Toronto for a concert, and Kris back to LA.) He remembered dinner, and a couple of drinks at a club after, but from that point on his mind was a blank slate.

A knock on the door startled Kris out of his intended course of action; hyperventilating.

“Kris? Can I come in? I really need to pee,” Adam said.

His plaintive voice, still husky from sleep, went straight to Kris’ groin. And, great, now on top of everything else, he had to pee. Kris took a deep breath and pulled the door open.

“Sorry, sorry,” Adam said as he rushed past Kris, his full attention focused on emptying an insistent bladder.

Adam’s sigh of relief reminded Kris of the sounds he imagined Adam might make during sex; had probably made last night, if only Kris could remember. Kris had to pinch himself to keep his body from responding any more than it already had.

When Adam was finished they traded places, Kris relieving himself while Adam washed his hands and stared critically at his reflection in the mirror. His hair stuck up, stiff with product, and his eye-liner was smudged, but Adam was still the most beautiful thing Kris had ever seen.

Kris finished up at the toilet and nudged Adam aside so he could wash his own hands. Adam leaned against the door jam and crossed his arms. He wore an expression of cautious amusement.

“Well, this is different,” Adam said, indicating their state of dress. Or undress, in this case.

Kris glanced at Adam’s belly and saw further proof of what else was different. He tried to laugh, but it came out sounding more like he was choking.

“Funny thing about that,” Kris said, and then the words flew out of his mouth all squished together. “I think we had sex last night.”

“What?” Adam said, sleepy brain unable to follow.

“I think we had sex last night,” Kris repeated, forcing himself to speak slowly. “But it’s okay,” he added, holding up his left hand, “because, apparently, we got married first.”

Adam’s face, which had been covered in shock at the first revelation, went white at the second. Kris was afraid he was going to pass out. He grabbed Adam’s arm and helped him over to the toilet, dropped the cover, and sat Adam on it.

“Head between your knees,” Kris said. “Do you need water?”

Adam obediently put his head down, but his eyes kept going to the ring Kris wore, almost as if he’d seen a ghost. Kris briefly considered taking it off if it would make Adam stop looking at it like that, but he really didn’t want to, so he hid his hand behind his back hoping that Adam would stop obsessing about it if he couldn’t see it.

Kris filled one of the glasses provided by the hotel with water for Adam. He drank it down himself, then refilled it and handed it to Adam. “Drink.”

Kris went through his toiletries bag and found the small bottle of aspirin he kept in there. He dumped some into his hand, gave two to Adam and kept two for himself. Kris took them dry, then had to wash the taste out of his mouth with a handful of water.

“Can you walk?” Kris asked, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth to catch the drips. Kris ignored Adam’s glare at the perceived insult to his manhood. “I just think we might be more comfortable in the other room.”

Kris was willing to concede that he may have been wrong about that. Looking at the bedroom with eyes wide open showed further evidence of last night. Apparently they’d been very eager to consummate their marriage vows, because the trail of clothes started at the door.

Kris jerked his head around to see Adam settling himself gingerly on the bed. Thankfully he’d missed seeing the bread crumbs leading from the door to the bed, but only because he was still fixated on the ring Kris had forgotten to keep hidden.

“What is your deal with the ring?” Kris demanded. “It looks exactly like the one you’re wearing.”

Adam’s eyes flew to his own left hand, and he looked just as shocked to see the ring on his finger as he had been to see a ring on Kris’.

“Do you remember _anything_ about last night?” Kris asked hopefully, even though Adam’s reaction indicated the fruitlessness of that hope.

Adam shook his head, but then his eyes widened with hope. “How do you know we had sex? We could’ve just . . . .” He waved his hand around, which Kris interpreted to mean, fallen asleep in a drunken stupor without having had sex even though we’re both naked.

“Because there’s dried come on your stomach,” Kris said baldly, not even trying to sugarcoat it.

Adam looked panicked as he glanced at his belly and picked at the dried come, but then the wheels started turning. “That doesn’t mean . . . .”

“There was also dried come on my stomach.”

Adam gave Kris a mutinous glare. “That still doesn’t . . . “

Kris stepped back and gestured towards the damning trail of clothes.

The denial still came, though it sounded much weaker. “That . . . .”

“Something’s been up my ass,” Kris finally said, pulling out the big guns. So to speak. “I’m going to go out on a limb and guess it was less flexible than your tongue, and larger than your finger.”

Adam’s eyes went a little bit glazed at Kris’ description, and then he paled again when he realized what that meant. His words tripped over themselves as he apologized. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Kris. Are you . . . did I _hurt_ you?”

Kris’ irritation at Adam’s denial faded at the true distress in his voice. “No, Adam, you didn’t . . . .”

Adam reached for Kris. “Here, let me . . . .”

Kris slapped Adam’s hands away and stepped out of reach. “You are not looking at my ass.” How freaking embarrassing would that be? “Adam, I’m fine. Really.”

For a moment they were both silent, not knowing what to say. And for Kris’ part, thinking inappropriate thoughts about Adam’s hands and his ass.

“Okay, so.” Kris finally broke the silence. “We should talk.”

Adam looked like he’d rather stop dying his hair, and maybe start waxing his chest, but he nodded his agreement, however reluctant.

“After a shower. And coffee.”

Adam looked as relieved as Kris felt at the reprieve.

~*~

Kris let Adam have the first shower. He pulled on the pair of briefs he finally found under Adam’s pillow (no matter how he tried, he couldn’t figure out how they might have gotten there), and started the coffee. While the coffee was brewing, Kris got out a change of clothes from his duffel bag.

Adam had been in such a hurry to put a door between them that he’d forgotten to take in a change of clothes, so Kris got an eyeful when Adam stepped out of the bathroom, one of the towels tied around his waist. Kris watched as a drop of water painted a trail between the freckles dotting Adam’s skin.

Kris had the urge to follow the drop with his tongue, to map all of Adam’s freckles, and he wondered if he’d done that very thing last night. The thought made Kris drag his eyes away, as if Adam might have read his mind.

“I forgot my clothes,” Adam said, half sheepish, half defensive, as if Kris might think he’d done it on purpose. He brushed wet hair back from his face with one hand, the other gripping the knotted towel as if he was afraid Kris might try and rip it off him.

Kris couldn’t lie, the idea had crossed his mind. He forced it away, telling himself that they really did need to talk before further indulging in anything of a carnal nature.

“That’s okay,” Kris said, turning away to pour a cup of coffee for Adam, surreptitiously checking the corner of his mouth for drool.

Kris walked over to Adam, who stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, clearly waiting for Kris to leave so he could trade the dangerous towel for clothes that offered more coverage, and held out the cup of coffee. Adam whimpered a little bit when the scent reached his nostrils. Kris doubted that his briefs hid his reaction, but he was afraid to look down and check. Thankfully Adam’s attention was focused on the coffee and he didn’t notice.

Kris gathered up his clothes and went into the bathroom for his own shower. The pressure was heavenly, and as the spray pummeled his body into wakefulness, Kris thought about the talk they were going to have, and just what he was going to have to tell Adam.

He’d have to come clean about his sexuality (which was a little more fluid than Adam realized), as well as his attraction to Adam. He practiced saying, “The truth is, Adam, I’m not one hundred percent straight, and I’ve been attracted to you since the day we met, and I’m sort of in love with you.”

He mumbled it under his breath in the shower, while he dried off, as he dressed, around the toothbrush as he brushed his teeth, and once more inside his head as he opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom into the much cooler air of the bedroom.

Before Kris had a chance to speak those words so Adam could hear them, Adam said, “So, I was thinking; we should probably call our management and let them handle this.”

Kris felt as if someone had punched him in the gut; he couldn’t catch his breath. He crossed over to the bed in a strangled silence and stuffed his briefs into the duffel. When he could speak, Kris said, “Well, I’m glad we talked it over.”

“Kris . . . .”

Kris couldn’t look at Adam because he knew that every thing he felt would be written all over his face; he’d always had a horrible poker face.

“You go ahead and make that call,” Kris said unhappily, snatching his cell phone off the bed.

Kris brushed past Adam and locked himself into the bathroom. He leaned against the door, and slid down it to sit on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest. Kris ignored Adam calling his name through the bathroom door and stared at the cell phone, wondering why he’d bothered picking it up. Who was he going to call from the bathroom? Especially about this?

Kris opened his contacts and scrolled through until he found the person he wanted, then pressed the call button. He listened to the rings, wondering if he should hang up. Before he could make the decision to disconnect, the call was answered.

“Kris, sweetie, how are you?”

“Hey, Mama,” Kris said, trying to not sound as if he’d just had his heart ripped out.

“What’s wrong?” Kim Allen said immediately, not fooled in the slightest.

Kris didn’t bother trying to lie to her. He wouldn’t have called her if he didn’t need to talk to her. He scratched at the denim stretched over his knee. “So, you know how me and Adam were getting together in Vegas?”

“Yes, of course. Is everything alright?”

Kris swallowed hard and took a deep breath to steel himself for what he had to say next. “Well, apparently we got drunk last night and got married.” At the Viva Las Vegas Wedding Chapel; he’d found the marriage certificate while picking up discarded clothing. “And I don’t think Adam wants to stay married.”

Kim picked up immediately on Kris’ issue. “And you do?” she asked gently.

When Kris didn’t answer, she went on. “Have you told him, sweetie?”

“He didn’t give me a chance,” Kris said. “We were going to talk, and then he said we should call management and let them handle it.”

“Well, there’s a lot he doesn’t know, right?” Kim said carefully.

“Yeah,” Kris admitted. He’d never said anything to his mother, but he wasn’t surprised that she knew.

“I’m not going to pretend to know what Adam’s thinking or feeling right now, but anyone who looks at that boy can tell that he thinks you’re pretty special . . . . What the heck is that _noise_?” she broke off to ask.

“Adam,” Kris said. He’d been sitting outside the door calling Kris’ name and apologizing, and begging him to come out. When that didn’t work, he’d resorted to knocking on the door and demanding that Kris come out ‘right that instant’. “He’s pounding on the door and telling me to come out.”

“Where are you?”

“Um, hiding in the bathroom,” Kris admitted.

Kim was unable to hide her snort of laughter, but she quickly recovered. “Kris. Go talk to him.”

“Yeah,” Kris said. “Thank you, Mama.”

Kris disconnected the call, then pushed himself to his feet. He flicked his thumbnail against the phone cover, then turned around and pulled open the door. Adam paused mid-motion, hand raised to knock, mouth open to plead.

“Kris,” Adam said, exhaling in relief. And then his gaze fell on Kris’ phone. “Who’d you call?” he asked worriedly.

“My mama,” Kris told him.

Adam’s eyes went wide, with not a little bit of fear. “Oh my god, what did you tell her! Does she want to kill me now?”

“I told her what happened,” Kris said. “Minus the sex. And that you didn’t want to be married to me.”

“What? I nev–, Kris, I never _said_ that.”

“You said we should call our management,” Kris retorted, “which is a chicken shit way of saying you don’t want to be married to me, because what do you think they’re going to do?”

Adam swallowed hard in the face of Kris’ anger. “I thought that’s what you’d want.”

“How would you know what I want, you never gave me a chance to tell you.” Kris couldn’t look at Adam after he said that, so he stared down at his bare toes.

“You’re right; I’m sorry,” Adam said. “Kris, I do care what you want. What, um, what _do_ you want?”

“Well, I know I don’t want them making the decision for us. I’d like to actually talk.” Kris glared at Adam, who looked shamefaced. “And figure out what we want before we call them.”

“Okay. Okay, that’s what we’ll do. I want that, too.”

They stared at each other for a moment, each waiting for the other to begin. Kris heard his mama’s voice in his head, saying, “Talk to him,” and decided to take the plunge. He just hoped there was something to catch him, or break his fall at the end of the drop.

“Okay,” Kris said, preparing himself. “I think there’s . . . no, there definitely is.” He started again. “There’s something I need to tell you, and I need you not to say anything ‘til I’m done, okay?”

Adam looked like he might not want to hear what Kris had to say, but he nodded.

“Okay,” Kris said again, stalling just a little bit this time. “I am, uhm, a little bit more sexually flexible than you may have previously thought, and I’ve been attracted to you for a very long time, like since we met, and I’m sort of falling in love with you. If you don’t feel the same, that’s, well, I don’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

There was a heavy silence when Kris finished speaking as he waited for Adam’s reaction.

“Um, you can talk now.”

“Did you mean it?” Adam said immediately, the words spilling out of his mouth as if they’d been piling up behind his lips, just waiting for the opportunity to escape.

“Which . . . ? No, that’s . . . . Yes, I meant all of it, but which part . . . ?”

“You love me?”

“Yes,” Kris said, his voice cracking on the word. “And I’m also, you know, ridiculously _in_ love with you.”

Adam smiled.

“What?”

Adam’s smile widened, and his eyes looked suspiciously shiny. When he opened his arms, Kris flew into them, smooshing his face into Adam’s shoulder and holding him just as tightly as Adam held him. He felt Adam’s lips in his hair, and he curled his own fingers into Adam’s t-shirt and just breathed in the scent of him. Kris shivered as it triggered a memory of lips on his skin.

“What’s wrong?” Adam said.

Kris shook his head, but Adam pushed him back so he could see Kris’ face.

“Nothing, I just, I think I remembered something. From last night,” Kris added, blushing.

Adam gave a delighted laugh. “It must have been good.”

Kris’ flush deepened, and he swatted at Adam’s shoulder. “It was alright,” he said, and smiled when Adam laughed again.

“So,” Kris said.

“So,” Adam repeated. “You’ve thought of this? I mean . . . .” Adam gestured between them.

“Less the marriage part,” Kris said truthfully. “But mainly because my imagination never got that far.”

“How far did your imagination get?” Adam teased, but there was an underlying intensity to the words that told Kris he really wanted to know the answer.

“You know,” Kris said, trying for nonchalant. “The usual. Dating, and holding hands, and kissing.” Kris fidgeted under Adam’s stare and felt his face heat up as he added, “And remember that thing I mentioned with your tongue?”

“You imagined _that_?” Adam said, his voice sounding rough and dry.

Kris’ own voice cracked when he said, “Yes? Is that alright?”

“Yes,” Adam said, “that’s . . . .” He had to clear his throat and start again. “That’s alright. I mean, it’s more than alright, it’s . . . .”

“Is it something you’d want to do?” Kris asked.

Adam made a sound that Kris thought was supposed to be a ‘yes’.

“Can we do that now?”

~*~

Kris was on his back on the bed with Adam covering him before he’d finished speaking. His skin tingled, and heat pooled in his belly as Adam’s hands slid over his skin, as his tongue sought entrance (quickly granted) to Kris’ mouth. (Kris was very glad he’d spent so much time brushing his teeth, though it had less to do with good dental hygiene and more to do with putting off The Talk, even though it had been Kris’ idea in the first place.)

Kris’ hands did their own wandering (Adam’s hair was really soft, and Kris liked the way it felt between his fingers), and his hips thrust up against Adam, feeling Adam’s own arousal, which made Kris want to rub even harder.

Adam broke the kiss and pulled back. Kris tried to follow him, but Adam put a gentle hand on Kris’ face and kept them apart. Kris relented, but when Adam tried to roll away from him, he hooked his leg around Adam’s and locked them together.

“No,” Kris whined. “You’re stopping. Why are you stopping?”

“We should finish that talk,” Adam said, but he didn’t sound too sure about it.

“We can talk later,” Kris suggested instead.

“We should talk first,” Adam said earnestly. “Before we . . . .”

“Okay,” Kris said, giving every impression of capitulation. “Go ahead, talk.”

“Oh, uh, okay,” Adam said, as if expecting he’d have to do more persuading. “Well, I’m attracted to you, too,” he said, huffing a self-deprecating laugh. “Clearly.”

Adam gamely ignored the hand Kris insinuated beneath his t-shirt, stroked over his back, but when Kris’ fingertips slid beneath the waistband of his jeans, Adam gave Kris a look that was probably supposed to quell any further rebellion (it was actually kind of a turn on watching Adam trying to be stern, which was probably something Kris shouldn’t tell him), as he reached back to pull the offending hand away and pin it to the mattress.

Kris unrepentantly moved his other hand, which was caught between them, and rubbed his knuckles over Adam’s erection, which hadn’t deflated much even at the prospect of having to have a ‘talk’. Purely accidentally, of course.

With a determined glare, Adam fished out Kris’ hand, clamped both wrists together in one hand, and pinned them above Kris’ head. Kris couldn’t hold back the moan as Adam manhandled him. Adam’s eyes went wide, and then dark when he realized that Kris was now even more turned on.

“Seriously?” Adam said.

Kris tried to speak, but he couldn’t make his mouth work, so he just shrugged. Adam looked very tempted, but Kris wasn’t willing to leave things to chance. The deck needed to be stacked in his favor. He gave an experimental tug on his wrists, and moaned when Adam tightened his grip, just as Kris had expected. Kris tipped his head back, exposing his throat, and arched his back so that his hips rubbed against Adam’s.

Adam narrowed his eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed Kris’ hips away from his own. Kris whined, but Adam was implacable.

“Just let me finish this,” Adam demanded, but his voice shook a little bit and it came out sounding more like a plea. “You know about the crush, of course,” Adam continued, his gaze directed at Kris’ belly, where his thumb brushed over the skin bared when Kris’ t-shirt rode up. “Hell, the whole world knows about the crush.”

“Do you still feel that way?” Kris had to ask, even as he was afraid to hear the answer.

“Not exactly,” Adam said, watching his fingers disappear beneath Kris’ t-shirt. “I mean, a crush, it can’t just exist like that forever, right? It has to fade away . . . .”

Kris’ breath caught.

“. . . or deepen into something more.”

“Adam,” Kris said, and Adam looked at him with so much love shining in his eyes. Kris couldn’t believe he’d never seen it before; how could he have missed that?

“Oh, fuck it,” Adam said, “we’ve done enough talking for now.”

Adam claimed Kris’ lips as his hand pushed up his t-shirt. He stroked a nipple as he licked into Kris’ mouth, then his hand went beneath Kris’ back, fingers spreading as he held Kris to him, mapping his mouth with his tongue.

When they broke apart to breathe Adam wasted no time. He shoved Kris’ t-shirt up and Kris helped him pull it off over his head. As soon as he was free of the material Kris’ hands went immediately to the hem of Adam’s t-shirt and pushed it up. Kris latched onto the first freckle he saw, leaving Adam to escape from the t-shirt on his own.

“Kris,” Adam said, but whatever else he was going to say was lost in the moan when Kris’ tongue found a nipple. Adam said his name again, and pulled at his hair, but Kris ignored him in favor of licking a trail down to Adam’s waistband, playing a game of connect the freckles as his fingers worked on the button and zip.

Adam grabbed Kris by the arms and dragged him up Adam’s body, then threw him on the bed. “That is not what we’re doing,” Adam said as nimble fingers opened Kris’ jeans and dragged them down his legs.

“Don’t you want me to . . . ?”

“Oh, I absolutely want you to,” Adam said, giving Kris a look that made it perfectly clear that he really did want that. “Later,” he added as he gave Kris’ briefs a twirl on his finger before sending them flying after his jeans.

“Oh,” Kris said breathlessly. “What are we . . . ?”

Adam waggled his tongue at Kris and Kris flushed up to his roots when he realized where Adam was going to put that tongue. Before he could say anything Adam slapped his hip. “Roll over.”

Kris felt foolish and awkward as he rolled onto his stomach, until he glanced back over his shoulder and saw the way Adam was looking at him. Adam’s hand moved slow, and when his fingers finally met skin, the touch was almost reverent. Adam squeezed himself with his other hand, then finished the job Kris had started of unfastening his jeans.

“Need some breathing room,” Adam told Kris with a sheepish grin.

Kris whimpered a little bit at the thought of Adam tight inside his jeans, hard because of him.

“You should see yourself,” Adam went on. “So beautiful.”

Kris shook his head, denying the sentiment, but Adam ignored him and went on. “You want this, don’t you?”

Adam stroked Kris from behind his balls to his lower back, finger moving between his cheeks, brushing over his hole. Kris’ entire body shuddered in response.

“Show me,” Adam said. “Show me how much you want it.”

“Adam,” Kris said, embarrassed at what Adam was asking him to do.

“Show me,” Adam said again, pressing his thumb against Kris’ hole.

Kris moaned and spread his legs, pushed back against Adam’s thumb until he felt himself begin to stretch around it.

“Yeah,” Adam said, his breath hot against Kris’ skin as he bent lower, kissed Kris’ ass cheeks as he continued to tease his hole.

Kris buried his face in the pillow so there was no chance of him seeing himself acting like such a hussy. He couldn’t believe the way he spread himself open for Adam, practically begging with his body. No matter how wide he spread his legs, though, or how eagerly he pushed back against Adam’s thumb, against his face, Adam was miserly with his attention.

Finally Kris whined and the sound broke whatever barrier was holding Adam back. His mouth finally moved to where Kris wanted it, though his ministrations started out too gentle for Kris, who was already worked up. Long stripes along his cleft, tongue there and gone before Kris’ body registered the barely there touch, and once it did all he could think was, _more_!

Another long stripe, and then the flat of Adam’s tongue worked him, stimulating nerve endings Kris didn’t even know he had. Adam flicked Kris’ hole with the tip of his tongue, and then pressed it inside him. Adam fucked him with just the tip, teasing him with the promise of more, the gentle stretch driving Kris wild.

“Adam, fuck, please,” Kris begged, not caring how desperate he sounded, or how wanton he must appear as he attempted to fuck himself on Adam’s tongue.

“Yeah,” Adam breathed against him as if he’d just been waiting for Kris to break.

Adam drove his tongue deeper, occasionally pausing to suck on Kris’ hole before thrusting his tongue into him again. Kris made sounds he’d never thought himself capable of. He keened in protest when Adam pulled back, then groaned when Adam pushed a spit slicked finger into his stretched hole.

Adam found the spot inside him that made it feel as if he’d been hit with an electric shock. Kris’ body tingled all the way to the tips of his fingers and toes. Adam touched him there again, and again, a light brush of his finger, and then he applied a steady pressure that made the muscles in Kris’ arms and legs tremble until he thought he wouldn’t be able to hold himself up.

Kris cried out when Adam licked the taut skin around his finger, and then pushed back frantically when Adam pushed the tip of his tongue in beside his finger.

“Adam,” Kris said, breathless with the need to come. “Adam.”

Hy balanced himself on one hand and brought the other to his cock, and stripped himself to the rhythm of Adam’s tongue moving inside him.

“That’s it, baby,” Adam said as he lapped at Kris’ hole, finger rubbing his prostate. “Come for me.”

Kris’ hand moved faster as Adam’s words stoked the fire already building in his belly.

“Want to feel you tight around my finger, my tongue, when you come,” Adam continued.

Kris keened and shot thick ropes of come all over his fingers, the sheet. He groaned as he stroked himself empty, and then his trembling arm gave out and dumped him in the wet spot with a muffled, “Oomph!”

Kris thought about moving, but he didn’t have the energy. He whined when Adam carefully withdrew his finger, but he didn’t have the energy to do anything about that, either.

“‘Kay, you can talk now,” Kris slurred into the pillow.

Adam chuckled, and instead kissed a path up Kris’ spine, from his ass to the back of his neck, and then he lowered himself to the mattress and pulled Kris into his arms. Kris managed to get an arm and a leg over Adam and snuggled in closer, not even caring that he’d somehow still ended up in the wet spot.

“Oh,” Kris said when he came into contact with Adam, still hard inside his jeans. “Do you want me to . . . ?”

Adam caught Kris’ wrist before he could touch him. “Yes,” Adam said, “but later.” He brought Kris’ hand to his mouth and kissed the sensitive skin on the inside of his wrist. “Right now I just want to hold you. And gloat.”

“Gloat?” Kris said distractedly, watching their hands as Adam twined their fingers together.

“You look completely wasted,” Adam explained. “And I did that to you.”

The comment startled a laugh out of Kris. “You can do it again later, if you want to,” he offered magnanimously.

The words came out a little more uncertain than Kris had intended.

“Oh, I do,” Adam said, himself distracted by the ring he slid round and round Kris’ finger.

“Look,” Kris said, remembering Adam’s reaction to seeing the ring on his finger. “I know that having . . . _feelings_ isn’t the same thing as wanting to be married, so I understand if you . . . .”

“I did,” Adam said, thankfully interrupting Kris since he had no idea what he was going to say, because he certainly didn’t want to tell Adam that it would be okay with him to undo what had already been done.

“Think about it,” Adam clarified. “Marriage. Everyone was talking about how California finally overturned Prop 8, and I was walking past this store and I saw these rings. They were beautiful, and I couldn’t resist a closer look, so I went inside. I don’t know what I was thinking, because I had no idea it could ever happen, not for us, but I bought them. And like an idiot I carried them around with me everywhere. Might’ve kept us out of trouble if I hadn’t come to see you in Vegas with wedding rings in hand,” he added with a self-deprecating snort.

“You bought these?” Kris said, brain buzzing as it tried to work out just what that meant.

Adam nodded.

“We didn’t just pick them out at the Chapel?”

Adam shook his head.

Kris felt himself choking up. “You bought them because you wanted to get married . . . to me?”

“Yes,” Adam said softly.

Kris blinked his eyes quickly. “Does that mean you _do_ want to stay married?”

“I don’t want you to feel trapped, or . . . .”

“I don’t!” Kris interrupted. “But you, do you . . . ?”

“Yes,” Adam admitted. “I want to stay married. I want to _be_ married. To you.”

“We went about this a little backwards,” Kris observed with a chuckle.

“Do you mind?” Adam asked.

“When it got me what I wanted?” Kris replied. “How could I? Of course, I wouldn’t mind _remembering_ it,” Kris added with a slightly hysterical laugh.

Despite the circumstances Kris felt lighter than air, as if he might float right away if he wasn’t all tangled up with Adam. He scattered kisses across Adam’s face until Adam laughed and captured Kris’ mouth in self-defense. As they kissed, Kris pushed up against Adam, and felt Adam’s erection against his hip.

Adam made a sound, almost as if he was in pain. Kris dropped his hand to cover Adam through the denim. Adam pushed into Kris’ hand and broke the kiss to pant out Kris’ name.

“Can I now?”

“Yes, please,” Adam begged.

“I’ve never done this before,” Kris informed Adam as he parted the denim and pulled it down Adam’s thighs when he helpfully raised his hips. “Not to another person, anyway. So I might be really bad at it.”

Kris didn’t _want_ to be bad at it, and he _had_ practiced, but he didn’t want Adam expecting too much and being disappointed. Once he had bared Adam, Kris’ gaze fell on the long, thick hardness that raised up from the nest of curls at Adam’s groin.

“Wow,” Kris said, his mouth going dry. “You’re bigger than the dildo I practiced on.”

“You,” Adam choked out. “You practiced on a dildo?”

Kris blushed, but he didn’t have time to feel embarrassed because Adam dragged him up into a kiss that scattered all possibility of rational thought before it.

When Adam released his mouth Kris reached down and touched him. “I’m not going to be able to take it all in,” he warned Adam. Adam groaned, and then again when Kris added, “At least, not the first time.”

“You keep talking, baby, you won’t even have to touch me with your pretty mouth.”

“No!” Kris protested, even as he was distracted by Adam’s thumb against his lower lip. He closed his eyes and sucked when Adam pressed his thumb between Kris’ lips. Kris came back to himself when Adam pushed up into his loose grip.

Kris opened his eyes and shyly lowered his gaze. Adam’d had his tongue in Kris’ ass, and Kris’ hand was currently on Adam’s dick, which he was planning to put in his mouth, and he found it difficult to look into Adam’s face, where all his emotions were laid bare.

“I want it to be good,” Kris admitted worriedly as he stroked his thumb along Adam’s length.

“It will be,” Adam breathlessly assured him.

“How do you know?” Kris asked (in a tone that was very clearly not a whine).

“Because it’s you,” Adam said simply, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kris smiled, and then let his eyes meet Adam’s. “Okay.” He slid down Adam’s body. “I’m not sure my gag reflex is up to this,” he said as he studied Adam’s cock.

“Here,” Adam said, sounding strangled. He placed Kris’ hand around the base of his dick, and closed his own fingers over Kris’. He moved both their hands on him. “Just,” Adam panted, “the top.”

Kris lowered his head. He licked the pre-come oozing out the slit at the tip, and then closed his lips over the head. He grew more emboldened with each encouraging sound Adam made. He suckled the head, and then slowly took in more of Adam as he slid his mouth down over him until his lips met their joined fingers.

“It won’t take much,” Adam said, sounded wounded.

Kris slid his mouth up to the tip, then back down again. On the third descent he felt Adam stiffen impossibly hard on his tongue. A moment later he pulsed in Kris’ mouth. The first jet of come on his tongue startled Kris, though he’d meant to take Adam’s release into his mouth. He swallowed each spurt of come as best he could, but lost some from between his lips.

Kris gently suckled Adam’s softening cock until the fingers sliding over his shoulder tightened. He carefully released Adam and lifted his head, tongue darting out to try and capture the spilt come. Adam stopped the hand Kris raised to wipe his chin, which he couldn’t reach with his tongue, and used his own tongue to clean it off instead.

They lay together for long minutes, kissing and cuddling. Not speaking, just enjoying being held in each other’s arms.

Kris finally interrupted the moment. “Well, I can’t speak for the wedding night itself, but being married’s pretty awesome so far.”

Adam chuckled. “I agree. Unfortunately, we can’t spend the rest of it in bed.”

Kris traced Adam’s freckles with the tip of his finger and didn’t respond. The real world was going to intrude soon enough, like it or not, but he wasn’t going to let it in until he absolutely had to.

~*~

A knock at the door pulled Kris’ attention away from his contemplation of Adam, who was pressing his face close to the mirror above the desk to apply his eyeliner. He caught Adam’s gaze in the mirror as they both wondered who it might be, since they weren’t expecting anyone. Adam straightened his shoulders and lowered the pencil, and Kris swung his legs over the side of the bed.

A second knock was accompanied by Cale calling, “You two decent in there?”

Another exchange of looks, and Adam set down the pencil while Kris went to answer the door.

“What are you . . . guys doing here?” Kris said as Torres, Andrew and Ryland followed Cale into the room.

Kris was glad that he’d picked up their discarded clothing, and tossed the comforter up over the mussed and stained sheets. He was also glad they’d decided to clean up and get dressed, or his friends might have found them with more than just the room in disarray.

Cale grinned. “We came to see how the newlyweds were doing.”

“He’s been chomping at the bit since he woke up,” Torres informed them.

“We held him back as long as we could,” Andrew added. “Sorry.”

“I think he was actually hoping to find you in flagrante delicto,” Ryland supplied. “Perv,” he tossed Cale’s way.

It took Kris a few seconds to parse everything they’d said, and then he said, “Wait, you know?” At their strange looks he gestured between Adam and himself. “That we’re . . . .”

“We were your best men,” Andrew informed him.

“Wow, we must have been scraping the bottom of the barrel,” Adam joked, but he sounded just as thrown as Kris was.

“Ha,” Ryland said.

“And the official wedding photographers,” Cale went on as if Adam hadn’t spoken. He slapped three packets of developed photographs against Kris’ chest.

“Pictures,” Kris said dumbly. “How . . . ?”

“We found one of those one-hour photo places,” Cale said, then, “Oh. Oh! You don’t remember?”

Kris shook his head without looking away from the packets.

“Either of you?” Torres said, and Kris expected that Adam was also shaking his head.

“Must have been all the champagne,” Ryland said. “I lost count of the number of toasts we made to the happy couple,” he added, smiling. “And that doesn’t count the ones you two insisted on making.”

“You bought a package of those disposable cameras,” Cale told Kris.

“I did?” Kris looked at Adam and waved the packets at him. “We have pictures,” he said, as if Adam hadn’t been standing right there the whole time, listening.

They might not be able to remember the wedding, but thanks to the guys they at least had pictures of it.

“Well, let’s see ‘em,” Adam said excitedly.

Adam bounced into place on the bed, propped up against the pillows. Kris crawled up and settled next to him. The others scattered around the room; Cale lying across the bottom of the bed, Torres sprawled out in the chair, and Andrew and Ryland on the couch.

Kris opened the first packet and withdrew the photographs. He held them so that both he and Adam could see them. The first was a blurry close up of Kris and Adam smiling into the camera. Adam had a blue flower tucked behind his ear.

“Oh, look, it matches your eyes,” Kris said, and Cale snorted.

“What?” Kris demanded, annoyed with the interruption.

“That’s what you said last night, right before you stole it out of the vase on some poor couple’s dinner table,” Torres informed him.

“I did not,” Kris said, indignant.

“Did,” Ryland confirmed, not taking his eyes off the screen of his phone, where he was playing Angry Birds, going by the noises Kris heard.

“Aww,” Adam said with a teasing grin. “You stole me a flower. That’s so sweet.”

“It’s embarrassing,” Kris muttered, but he let Adam squeeze his shoulders and press a kiss to the top of his head.

“No,” Andrew corrected. “Embarrassing was standing there while you put the flower in Adam’s hair. It had to be ‘just right’,” he added with a mocking roll of his eyes.

“I did not,” Kris said, but he sounded less sure of himself. He glanced at the picture again before sliding it to the back of the pile. The color really did match Adam’s eyes.

Kris slowly flipped through the rest of the photographs; there were some of the ceremony itself (Cale and Ryland had stood with Kris, Andrew and Torres with Adam, so someone else had taken those pictures, which accounted for them not being blurry or off-center), and of the celebration after, where Kris and Adam had not tried to hide the fact that they were newlyweds.

Kris’ heart felt all squeezed inside his chest when he saw how happy they both looked. He blushed when he came upon yet another picture of them kissing, this time with tongue, and very little care that they had an audience.

“That must be the tongue picture,” Cale cackled when he saw Kris’ expression.

“You two were sickening,” Torres commented.

“Yeah, I almost went into insulin shock there was so much sugar,” Andrew added dryly.

Cale laughed so hard he almost fell off the end of the bed. Kris considered giving him a little nudge to help him over.

Instead he ignored them, and went through all the pictures again, pausing at the one where Adam was looking at Kris as if he’d hung the moon, and another where Adam looked like he was going to cry as he slipped the ring on Kris’ finger, and the one where Kris held Adam’s face gently between his hands and kissed him.

“I wish I could remember,” Kris said, and saw the same wish in Adam’s eyes.

“Let’s go get something to eat,” Cale suggested.

“We still have to make a phone call,” Adam said, reminding Kris of the unpleasant task they’d been putting off for as long as they could.

“Oh!” Andrew said. He stood and dug into his pocket. “You wrote it all down last night.”

“We did?” Kris said, taking the folded napkin and handing it to Adam.

 _To Whom It May Concern_ was written at the top in Kris’ messy scrawl.

>  _Adam and I got married in Vegas because we love each other and don’t ever want to be apart again. Sincerely, Kris and Adam. P.S. If you don’t like it, you can kiss my ass._

  
“Oh dear,” Kris said.

“Succinct,” Adam said, “if not tactful.”

“Tell me that was after the champagne,” Kris begged.

“Tell me we didn’t actually call anyone,” Adam said, and they stared at each other in horror.

“Yes, and no,” Cale said.

“I think we should take out this part,” Adam said, pointing. He pressed his mouth to Kris’ ear and whispered, “Because your ass belongs to me.”

Kris blushed.

“I’m not even asking,” Torres said.

“Okay, let’s make this phone call so we can go eat,” Cale whined. “I’m starving.”

“Who should we call first?” Kris said, worrying the ring on his finger with his thumb.

“Can you guys give us a few minutes?” Adam said, and then, despite Cale’s protests, he ushered everyone out of the room with a promise to meet them downstairs when they were done.

~*~

Adam stood beside the bed and looked at Kris. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes,” Kris said, his hands shaking as he put the photographs away. “But only because we need to do it so we can get on with the rest of our lives. Otherwise, I’d put it off forever, because it’s really going to suck.”

“So much suckage,” Adam agreed as he climbed back onto the bed beside Kris and pulled him into his arms. “Okay, me first?”

“No,” Kris said. “Me.” Before he lost his nerve. Kris got his phone out and cuddled more deeply against Adam’s side. He scrolled to Liza in his contacts list and pressed the call button. He lost track of the number of rings as Adam’s hand snuck beneath his t-shirt.

“Kris!” Liza said, startling him. “What’s wrong?” she added accusingly.

“Nothing’s _wrong_ ,” Kris said, frowning.

“I didn’t expect to hear from you ‘til you got back to LA.”

“I need to tell you something,” Kris said.

“What did you do now?” Liza said, and Kris bristled.

“I got married,” Kris snapped, letting his annoyance get the better of him. Adam winced at the bluntness, and Kris had to pull the phone away from his ear as Liza went on about _who the hell is she_ and _*maybe we can handle this quietly_.

Finally Kris broke in and said, “I need you to listen to me.”

“Okay,” Liza said, clearing trying to calm herself down. “Tell me . . . .”

“No,” Kris said firmly. “ _You_ listen to _me_. I’m going to start talking now, and I don’t want you to interrupt me until I’m done.”

Kris took a deep breath and began. “Adam and I got married last night . . . . No!“ he warned when he heard Liza take a breath. “We got married, and we’re going to stay married. And we’re not going to hide the fact that we’re married,” he added.

“Kris . . . .”

“This is not a discussion or a negotiation,” Kris said. “You’re going to have to contact Adam’s people to prepare a statement.”

Adam pointed to each of them and whispered, “Approval.”

“And we want to see it, okay it before it goes out.”

Adam nodded and smiled.

When Liza started to speak, Kris cut her off again. “We’ll talk later; right now Adam and I are on our honeymoon.”

Adam laughed delightedly, and then he snatched Kris up and kissed him before he’d even disconnected the call.

“There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

“It was awful,” Kris said. He let go of his cell and stretched his fingers.

“You were very forceful. Kind of turned me on.”

Kris laughed, but stopped when he saw the expression on Adam’s face. “Really?”

Adam shrugged.

“Wow,” Kris said. “You’re pretty easy.”

“For you,” Adam said, helping Kris get to his knees and straddle his legs. “Always.”

Adam eagerly opened his mouth to Kris’ tongue as he slid both hands up Kris’ back beneath his t-shirt. Kris rocked his hips into Adam’s and was contemplating round two when they were interrupted by Adam’s phone going off.

“Shit,” Adam said. “That was fast.”

“Can we ignore it?” Kris whined.

“On pain of death,” Adam said as he fished out the phone, making Kris whimper as Adam’s knuckles brushed against him.

Adam hadn’t even gotten out his ‘hello’ before a loud voice crackled over the phone. “When were you going to call me?”

“After I was done kissing Kris,” Adam said, which elicited even more yelling. Adam disconnected the call, and Kris’ eyes went wide.

“I couldn’t get a word in edgewise,” Adam said. “Now, where were we?”

Kris giggled nervously. “What are we doing?”

“We’re being happy,” Adam said.

“Oh,” Kris said. When Adam put it like that it sounded so simple.

The phone rang twice more, but they were too busy kissing to answer it. Adam finally picked it up the third time.

“Are you ready to listen?”

Lane sighed. “Adam.”

“This isn’t a PR decision, or a management decision, or a record label decision,” Adam told her. “This is my decision, and I’ve already made it. _We_ ’ve already made it. Kris is my husband . . . .”

Kris shivered at Adam’s use of the word ‘husband’, and watched Adam’s eyes go dark at his reaction.

“. . . now, and if you think I’m letting him go, you are out of your . . . mind,” he finished weakly, substituting for what he really wanted to say.

“What about your concert?” Kris heard Lane ask.

“What about my concert? I’m not going to miss it,” Adam said.

Adam had to be in Toronto in two days, and Kris was supposed to head back to LA, which would cut their unplanned and unexpected honeymoon short. Unless . . . . Kris didn’t _have_ * to be in LA; the band could go back without him. And he could go to Toronto with Adam.

Kris tugged on Adam’s t-shirt until he got his attention. He gestured between the two of them. “Can I go with you?”

Adam frowned. “To Toronto?”

Kris nodded, and Adam smiled. “We need an extra ticket to Toronto,” Adam said into the phone. “And a rental car. And reservations for Niagara Falls, where we’re going to finish our honeymoon.”

Kris laughed. Married in Vegas and honeymooning in Niagara Falls; they were living the cliche. It was pretty awesome.

Kris pressed his face to Adam’s neck, and curled his arms around him while Adam finished up his call. Adam’s free hand slid up and down Kris’ back over top the t-shirt. Kris was caught in the pleasant haze between contentment and arousal. The scent of Adam, however, and the tempting soft skin of his neck, proved too much to allow Kris to remain in that comfortable state.

Kris darted his tongue out and touched Adam’s neck. Adam obligingly tilted his head to give Kris better access. Kris kissed Adam’s neck, and then suckled on the tender skin. Adam’s hand stopped it’s motion, and he flattened it against Kris’ back, pressing him even closer.

Kris made a sound against Adam’s throat when Adam wiggled beneath him, reminding Kris that they’d been interrupted from something very pleasant earlier. Kris dragged his teeth over Adam’s skin as he rocked his hips against him.

Adam choked out a, “Yes, fine,” into the cell, then tossed it aside. “You’re a menace,” he told Kris as he shoved his hand down the back of Kris’ jeans. “I have no idea what I just agreed to.”

Kris snorted against Adam’s neck, then whimpered when Adam pushed up to meet his next thrust down. Adam turned his head and Kris found his lips. The kiss was wet and messy, and they kept getting distracted by the way it felt as they rubbed against each other.

With a groan, Adam ripped them apart. He pushed Kris back, and at the same time raised his t-shirt. The shirt had magically disappeared by the time Kris’ back hit the mattress. Adam pulled his own t-shirt off, leaving bits of hair standing on end.

“This is going to be fast and dirty,” Adam said as his fingers worked to unfasten his jeans.

Stomach tightening, Kris’ fingers did the same. They pushed jeans and briefs down just far enough to free themselves, and then Adam lowered himself over Kris. They kissed as their hips moved together. Kris moaned at the friction, and accidentally bit Adam’s lip.

Adam swore, then reached between them, taking them both into his hand. Kris’ nails dug into Adam’s back as Adam stroked them. Their lips brushed against one another, but they couldn’t hold the kiss; they were breathing too hard, and Kris couldn’t stop looking down to see himself in Adam’s hand, snugged right up against Adam’s dick.

The sight of it only heightened the sensation, and all too soon Kris warned Adam that he was close. Before he even got the words out, Kris spilled thick ropes of come over Adam’s fingers and his own belly. Adam groaned and added his own release to the viscous liquid cooling on Kris’ skin.

“Fuck,” Adam swore, panting, and then he kissed Kris hard. “I have a feeling I’m in deep trouble here,” he added as he carefully released them from his grip and moved off Kris to lay beside him.

Kris could only raise his eyebrows (nothing else was working yet) in question.

“I’ve trained my dick to be good around you, but now that I’ve let it off the leash . . . .”

Adam trailed off, grinning, as Kris snickered at the image.

~*~

They might have lain there forever if Kris’ stomach didn’t growl and remind them that they were supposed to meet the guys. They reluctantly peeled apart to get cleaned up, and were headed for the door when Adam stopped short and swore.

“The only reason pictures didn’t get out last night is because we were someplace discreet.”

“Even if we weren’t discreet ourselves,” Kris interjected.

Adam grinned and continued. “But when we go down there, pictures are definitely going to hit the internet.”

“Do you mind?” Kris asked worriedly, still not quite ready to believe that this was all real.

“No!” Adam said. “But we both will if Leila sees the pictures before she hears about it from me.”

“Oh, yeah,” Kris said, feeling both nervous and relieved. “You’d better call her. And I should probably call my Mama, tell her she doesn’t have to hurt you for dumping me.”

“What? I nev—! You better tell her I didn’t,” Adam said, pointing a very determined finger at Kris.

Kris chuckled. “Call your mom, I’ll call mine.”

Adam sat on the edge of the bed; Kris went over to the couch to give Adam some privacy for his call, and pressed the button to dial his mother.

“Hey, sweetie, how’d it go?” Kim said instead of hello, her voice full of concern.

“Well,” Kris said, blushing even though his mother could see neither his face, nor the state of their room. “Apparently Adam _does_ want to be married to me.”

Kris had to hold the phone away from his ear at Kim’s squeal of happiness. Adam heard it from across the room and glanced up, smiling when Kris smiled and shrugged.

“Oh, sweetie,” Kim said when she finally calmed down and had stopped yelling, “Neil, Daniel, Kris got married! To Adam! In Vegas!” “I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Mama,” Kris said. “Me too.”

“Did you, uh, tell anyone?” Kim asked carefully.

“Well, apparently Cale and the guys were our best men,” Kris said dryly. “And we called our management.”

“And?” she cautiously nudged.

“We told them that we were staying married, and that we weren’t going to hide it.”

“Good for you, sweetie.”

“They’re preparing a statement,” Kris told her. “I wanted to let you know because there might be some pictures hitting the internet soon; we’re going down to eat, and you know, with cell phones and everything . . . .”

Kim sniffed. “You’ll come visit, won’t you? The both of you?”

“As soon as we can,” Kris promised.

“Tell Adam we love him,” Kim said, and Kris felt the sting in his own eyes.

“I will.”

Adam was still on the phone with Leila when Kris disconnected. Kris dug out his laptop and turned it on. He’d gotten an idea when Adam had mentioned the pictures that would soon be hitting the internet. While the computer booted up, Kris sorted through the photographs that Cale and the other guys had taken. He found the one he wanted and uploaded it from the disc Cale had splurged on. Kris cropped the photo (which was badly off-center) and then uploaded it to his whosay account.

“What are you doing?” Adam asked as he came over to stand behind Kris, his phone call concluded.

“Insurance,” Kris said distractedly, reflexively tipping his cheek up for Adam’s kiss. “How’s Leila?”

“Annoyed she didn’t get to help plan a big wedding,” Adam said wryly.

Kris looked away from the screen and studied Adam’s face. “I never thought about that. Are you okay with . . . ?”

“The wedding is less important to me than the guy I got to marry,” Adam said.

Kris blushed. “Oh. Me, too, by the way.”

“Did you just ditto me?” Adam teased.

“Hey, at least I said the L-word,” Kris defended.

“The L-word?” Adam laughed at him. “Well, I L-word you, too.”

“You’re kind of ridiculous,” Kris said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Adam, and now he didn’t have to, because he got the feeling that Adam wouldn’t mind if Kris stared at him all day. “Mama said to tell you they love you.”

“Aww,” Adam said. “That’s so sweet.”

Kris smiled as he turned back to the computer where the picture he’d uploaded sat innocently on the screen, with no idea of the uproar it was going to create.

He hadn’t chosen a picture of the ceremony itself, because that was something he wanted to keep private, at least for now, and there had been a dozen photos of them looking at each other, or kissing, to choose from, but this one – Kris sitting with his back against Adam, his head tipped back for a gentle peck to the lips, Adam’s arm flung over Kris’ shoulder, Kris’ hand on Adam’s forearm – showed off clearly the silver bands they each now wore on their left hands.

No one (unless they were sunning themselves along the bank of the Nile) could ignore or misinterpret their meaning.

Adam chuckled as he watched Kris type his message beneath the picture before hitting send.

>  _Another v imp date to remember. As they say (who exactly is ‘they’ anyway?): What happens in Vegas . . ._

  
“They’re going to kill us,” Adam said, but he made no move to stop Kris from tweeting the picture.

“I want them to know I’m serious . . . _we’re_ serious,” he amended, looking at Adam. “I’m not letting them try to talk us into sweeping this under the rug.”

Adam pressed a hard kiss to Kris’ lips. “You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now.”

Before Kris could tell him what a good idea that was, Adam’s phone beeped. He opened his Twitter account and smiled when he saw Kris’ tweet. Kris watched Adam’s fingers move over the keypad, and then turned back to the computer to refresh the page.

>  _@krisallen u r not one of those guys who forgets anniversaries r u?_

  
Kris laughed happily. “They _are_ going to kill us,” he said as he typed a reply.

>  _@adamlambert luckily I have you to remind me_

  
“Luckily you do,” Adam said as he set his phone on the desk beside the laptop and pulled Kris out of the chair. “How long to you think the guys’ll wait?” he asked as he led Kris to the bed.

“Who cares?” Kris said. “As long as you don’t make _me_ wait any longer.”

“Aww, what do you need, baby?” Adam said as he lowered Kris to the mattress.

“You,” Kris said. “And this,” he added, blushing a little bit at his forwardness as he slid his hand between Adam’s legs.

Adam groaned. “We are at your disposal,” he said, grinning like a shark as he pushed into Kris’ hand.

Just then both their phones went off. Neither of them made any move to answer.

“Best. Honeymoon. Ever,” Kris said as they got naked again.

Adam hummed his agreement into Kris’ skin.

The End


End file.
